Pickles
by bellevivre
Summary: Pen finds revealing pictures of Derek. Derek is relieved to finally have a way to make things change. Smut!
1. Is that a pickle?

A/N: This was inspired by a set of VERY interesting pictures of Shemar Moore I found online. You should go find them. VERY worth it. And I know this isn't the best I've done, but, I had to get it out there- if those pics inspire you, feel free to take another stab at it.

I own nothing, as usual.

It was a typical Saturday morning. Penelope sat down at her laptop and started checking her email. She saw an email from her friend Maria who was living with family in Antigua.

_Hey Pen-_

_Having a great time here. Was looking over some pics from my visit down here a few years ago and saw something that I thought you might be interested in. Cropped, scanned and attached below- enjoy! _

Curious, she opened the first attachment. It was a grainy picture of a good looking man standing nude in the ocean. She took a sip of her coffee, then choked, narrowly avoiding spitting all over her laptop.

If she didn't know better, the glistening, nude god standing there was Derek freakin' Morgan. She closed her eyes tightly, then opened them again, scrolling down. Yep. Little Derek was there as well. She flushed, staring at the perfect male form before her. Penelope was relieved Maria had sent the pictures to her online mail account; somehow, she had a feeling the FBI wouldn't take lightly to nude pictures of one of their agents showing up in her email.

Derek was supposed to pick her up in an hour to go to the farmer's market, and she was transfixed staring at him in all his nude glory.

"Maybe it's not him. Maybe it's just some guy who looks a lot like him." She took one more look and sighed. "Yeah. Can't be Derek. I won't believe it." She knew she was lying to herself. Maria had met Derek the last time she was here, she would have recognized him in her old pictures… there's no way she would've sent the pictures otherwise- no need to.

She heard a knock on the door and closed her laptop guiltily. He was early! She looked at her clock. No, he wasn't early, she had just spent an hour gazing at his nude perfection.

"Um, Pen? Can I come in? Everything ok?"

She rushed to the door. "Yeah, sorry, um, give me a few minutes to get changed, 'kay?" She avoided looking at him at all, fearing that all she would see would be his body, glistening with water.

"Um, sure, ok." He sat down at the table. "Mind if I check my email?" Distracted, she just replied, "Um, yeah, whatever." He opened the laptop and stopped cold when he saw the images up on her screen. Just then, Garcia walked up behind him. "HOLY CRAP!" She took a running leap and slammed the monitor down, turning to face him. "Yeah, funny that, um, my friend in Antigua, Maria, you met her, she, um, thought this guy looked like you, and she sent the pictures, but I don't know why cause that guy looks hardly like you, I mean, not like I know what you look like naked, I mean, not like I even noticed the guy was naked…and, for that matter, you've probably never been to a nude beach, you've probably never even been to Antigua, so how would she find you in 10 year old pictures? I mean-"

"Pen. Shut up."

"Um, ok." She stared at his feet.

"The answer is yes, a dare, and grower."

At the last, she gaped at him unabashedly.

He grinned at her, and whispered in her ear. "That's what you wanted to know, right? And yes, the water was _very_ cold."

He straightened up. "Now, let's go get some vegetables."

They rode in the car in silence. When they pulled up to the farmer's market, Derek reached around and opened her door, then, oddly, took her hand.

"So, do you want some zucchini? Maybe carrots? Oh, no, I know, look, home made pickles!"

She sighed and turned to face him.

"Look, I am so glad this is hilarious to you. Can I just point out that it's been a _very_ long time since I've had sex? Hot stuff, you know what you do to women, so, just, lay off already!"

She stomped off in a huff. He watched her browse the stalls, smiling to himself. He hadn't known about the pictures, but he was glad she had seen them. His blood thrilled seeing the way a grainy picture of him had affected her. Maybe now would be a good time to start letting her know a few other secrets… like how he liked to watch her when she didn't know he was looking, or the way he was always having to force his mind to focus when she was around… or the way he had this reoccurring dream starring her, a white picket fence, and 2.5 of his kids.

She came back to Derek with her purchases. She had realized she was glad she had seen those pictures; it gave her a lot more ammunition to tease him with. She smirked up at him. "Take me home, Derek."

"Oh, what's at home?" he slipped into the front seat.

"Lunch, you dork." She smiled wickedly. "And hot stuff? We're having sausage!"

He groaned. He had the sinking suspicion that she had now gotten over her shock.

* * *

After lunch, she gave him an inscrutable look, and opened her laptop again.

"You know, I don't know that I believe that these pictures really are you. I mean, other than the face, what frame of reference do I really have?" She mentally crossed her fingers, hoping he'd rise to the bait. She wasn't sure what was making her so ballsy today, but she wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste.

He gaped at her, rolled his eyes, but then did the unexpected. There in the middle of her kitchen, he stripped off his shirt.

"Well? Is that a better frame of reference?" He loomed before her, crossing his thick arms across his well-muscled chest.

She turned the computer so she could have a side by side comparison. "Hmm, it is a close resemblance, you know, but I'm still not- Derek, what are you doing!"

Grinning hugely, he finished unbuttoning his pants and pushed both pants and boxers off his hips.

"Oh."

He grinned hugely. "Thought you might like an accurate comparison."


	2. In The Jar

She struggled to keep her eyes above the belt. "Well, I appreciate your efforts in the name of research, hot stuff, but…" He stepped closer to her. "C'mon baby girl, what do you think?" He smiled at her. "I know not everything is the same as it was that day at the beach, but, it's not cold here, and, you know," he bent down to whisper in her ear, "I didn't have anything as hot as you to hold my interest."

Taking a deep breath, she gathered to her what was left of her bravado. She stood up and pressed close to him. Drawing one hand up his chest to rest on his shoulder, she whispered, "I bet I can hold more than your interest…" before bringing up the other hand to stroke his adamant erection. He shivered, and stared down at her with heated eyes.

"Strip, now." She stepped away from him, the hand which had so recently been wrapped around his shaft. "Derek, I-" He pulled her chin up. "Woman, do you think it's right that I'm standing here naked and hard and you're still dressed?" he bent down to nuzzle her ear. "Take them off or I'll spank you…"

She smiled at him coyly. "But sweet lips… I'd like that…"

He yanked her around and dealt a swift smack to her round bottom. He rubbed it softly, then pulled her into his lap, sitting at her abandoned chair. "Baby girl, I'm done hiding this thing we've got. You know I'm in," He laughed as she wriggled in his lap, "But are you in? Cause I can just get dressed and we can pretend none of this happened…" She moved in his arms to straddle his lap.

"I always knew you were a sculpted god of thunder… I just underestimated the size of your lightning bolt!" He tipped his head back and laughed, then rubbed his warm hands up the outside of her thighs, exposed by her hitched up skirt. She sighed contentedly, then grew serious.

"Derek. If this is just a one time thing, I can't. I don't just want to be an itch you have to scratch."

He brushed his lips slightly against hers. "Oh no. Woman, I'm never going to let you go..." He smiled. "I just couldn't figure out how to get us here. Remind me to send your friend a thank you card?" She rocked her hips, rubbing her satin-clad mound against his manhood. He groaned, and pulled her close into kiss. Their lips met, and she melted, leaning against his bare chest, opening her mouth to his gentle intrusion. It suddenly felt like every nerve ending was alight; she felt light headed and yet tied to the very core of the earth.

"I can't wait, babe," he growled. "We'll do this right later." He slipped his fingers under her skirt to slide through her slick, soft folds, then pulled her underwear to the side before shifting his hardness inside her. He was big, and he held onto the thin edge of his restraint to help her soft body sink down on him slowly. "God, Derek," Penelope was moaning, strung out on the feeling of being completely filled for the first time. She arched her back, letting her head fall, as he began to devour her neck while rocking them both, using the sheer strength of his arms to move her body as she adjusted to his presence inside her.

Slowly, though, she brought her head up and began moving her hips, faster and harder as her passion was fully unleashed. He wrapped his arms fully around her, and, holding her soft body against his chest, found his climax as she ground down and shouted her own.

Breathless, she shook the hair out of her eyes , "I dunno, mi amore, I think we ought to send her something more substantial than a thank you note…" He laughed, the motion stirring his manhood which was nestled within her heat. She shivered and whispered, "Mmm… maybe we ought to send her a pickle…"


	3. Epilogue: Sweet Baby Gherkins

A/N: The requested epilogue! I own nothing. Pooey.

_One Year Later_

"How're you doing over there, momma?" Derek walked over to the railing where his wife was leaning, staring out over the water. She had been suffering a little with seasickness for the first few days of their long anticipated honeymoon cruise, but from her bright smile, he could tell she was feeling better. They had married in a simple ceremony three months ago, but had been unable to get time off until now.

She turned around to face him, smiling radiantly. "This was such a good idea, lover. I'm sorry I argued with you." Penelope had been adamantly against the idea of a cruise, worrying about being seen in a swimsuit. After much discussion, Derek had finally convinced her that _he_ wanted her in a swimsuit, and it didn't matter what anyone else thought. He had never been more happy to have won an argument than he was now; she was radiant, her hair loose about her face, the bright red suit emphasizing all her curves, the black and gold sarong around her waist and flower in her hair turning her into an island princess. He gathered her into his arms.

"Tomorrow's Antigua- is Maria going to meet us at the dock?" She stared at him, her chocolate god, her husband. She still pinched herself that she had been so lucky to have caught him. Now he stood before her, a dark, sculpted vision. The pictures Maria had sent had nothing on the reality.

"Yep, she's meeting us at 10, then she's going to take us sight seeing."

He nuzzled his face into her hair. "So, we have plenty of time to ourselves tonight, huh?"

She laughed, and kissed him softly. "Yes, my love. Hours and hours! What shall we do?" Just then, the bell sounded, warning them that dinner would start in an hour. "Oh, we've got to hurry!" They grabbed hands and rushed to their cabin. Tonight was formal night, and, as they were considered 'special' guests due to their FBI status, they were dining with the captain. Derek quickly slipped into his suit, but Penelope locked herself in the bathroom for nearly an hour. When she emerged, Derek simply stared in awe. He had seen the dress when she packed it, but on her, it was amazing. The dress was bright, emerald green, chased over with gold rope, in an impression of an ancient Greek costume. She wore strappy gold sandals, and glittering combs held back her golden tresses. Her face, though, was a study in conflicting emotions; joy, trepidation, and love warred there for dominance.

"Baby girl, you look amazing… but what's wrong?" She smiled up at him, touched his face, and whispered, "I have a surprise for you tomorrow!" She walked to the door. "Now, come on, I'm hungry! Let's not leave the Captain waiting!" They walked arm in arm towards the dining room; Derek noticed the admiring glances thrown their way, the men and women openly admiring the vision in green on his arm. He had never felt more proud; finally, people saw his baby girl, his wife, as he had always seen her, a voluptuous goddess among men. He turned to look at her, and saw the sweet blush on her face. "What are they looking at, Derek?" she whispered to him. "You, my goddess, just you."

They paused at the doorway of the main dining room, where they were met by the captain and his first mate. "Mrs. Morgan, you are a vision. May I escort you?" Penelope blushed and accepted his arm, smiling back at Derek. The captain led her to a table in the center of the opulent dining room, pulling out a chair next to the head of the table then gesturing that Derek should take the chair next to her. The sommelier approached with the wine selection, and Penelope paused a moment to whisper to him. He smiled, and gestured a server over with iced tea. Derek looked at her questioningly. "I've never had dinner with a captain before, I want to remember it!" She smiled at the captain who returned it warmly.

"And I've never had dinner with FBI agents! So, what do you two do?"

Derek took a sip of wine. "We're with the Behavioral Analysis Unit…Penelope gathers the data we need…"

She smiled, "And hot stuff here chases down the bad guy! It's a good arrangement."

The table laughed, and dug into their meal. Derek watched her eat with interest. Penelope was the only woman he'd even known who didn't treat eating like a chore. She approached it as she did everything in life, with gusto, a sensual experience. She felt his eyes on her, and smiled. Leaning over, she whispered to him, "Perhaps we shouldn't stay out too late tonight…"

His eyes twinkled. "Hm, yes, early to bed sounds really nice to me, wife."

The captain, watching them in amusement, raised his glass. "To love, old and new!"

* * *

The sunlight shone in their eyes, and they cuddled together, relishing in the warmth of their love.

"Sweetheart, we've gotta get up if we're going to meet Maria."

Penelope stretched, like a cat, and he watched her hungrily, his eyes caressing the soft expanses of skin before him. He noticed, then, that her breasts seemed a bit fuller, her stomach a bit more rounded, but dismissed it, thinking it was probably just a result of the rich food they'd been enjoying. She smiled up at his handsome face and hopped up out of bed to shower. She slipped on a white sundress and sandals, then stood admiring him in his linen slacks and white Guayabera shirt over black fitted undershirt.

"You are smokin', husband of mine…" She stared at him lustfully.

"And you are perfect, little woman." She laughed, and picked up a large straw sunhat. "Let's go sugar britches!"

They made their way down the gangplank and waved at Maria down the pier. She was a small, petite woman with a vivacious personality. She ran up to take Penelope in a tight hug, then turned to greet Derek with a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on! Tanta Elena's waiting with the car." They followed Maria down to the parking area and got in the car, greeting Elena, Maria's aunt. They drove around the island, stopping at gorgeous vistas for pictures, and a small local café for fish tacos. They pulled up to a large beach, and Maria hopped out excitedly. "Hey Derek- anything look familiar?" He stood up and glanced around. "Oh crap… ummm…" Penelope stepped forward and took in the scene in front of her. "Oh Maria… this is the beach, isn't it?"

Her friend laughed. "Well, actually, it's that part down there. C'mon!" Penelope grinned back at Derek and grabbed Maria's hand, running down to where a small cove sheltered the nude section of the beach. "Derek! Don't forget the towels!" The girls laughed at the stunned look on his face. Derek never would have expected to come back here, and he certainly would never have expected Penelope to be so eager to get naked in public. He was even more surprised when Aunt Elena nudged him out of her way. Sighing, he followed the path.

Derek turned the corner into the protected cove and started a mantra. _"Be adult, be adult."_ It was hard to be adult with Penelope there; she had already stripped down and was playing in the gentle waves with Maria. He turned, and saw Aunt Elena stepping out of her clothes. He laid out their towels, grabbing the sunscreen he knew Penelope would need. She bounced out of the waves towards him, and he inwardly groaned. How was he supposed to get naked in public when she was around? He smiled up at his wife, standing boldly next to him, water droplets sparking on her pale, soft skin.

"Derek, is there a reason you're still dressed?" He pulled her down next to him and started covering her with sunscreen.

"Yes, my darlin', there is a reason." She turned around to look at him, arching an eyebrow. "Oh really? A big reason?" He pressed a kiss to her ear, and growled. "Yes, a very big reason."

"C'mon hot stuff… just get your kit off! Look around at all the old farts, that should help cool you off a bit- I want you to come out into the water with me!" With that, she practically skipped back into the water.

Mustering all the self control he posessed, Derek dampened his body's response as well as he could, then stripped. Maria, standing next to Penelope in the waist deep water, just sighed. "Pen, you are a lucky, lucky girl, you know."

She smiled. "Oh Maria I do know, and I have you to thank for it!" They watched him saunter towards the, only Penelope noticing that he wasn't, in fact, completely in control of his body's ardor. As he approached, she raised an eyebrow at him. He caught her in his arms, winking at Maria. "Woman, I can't help it if you're so damn hot!" Penelope giggled, then turned serious. She looked up at him, and took his hand. Maria wandered away to her aunt, realizing they needed a moment alone.

Penelope pressed his hand against the soft swell of her stomach. "Hey, Morgan, what do you think about sweet baby gherkins?" He started at her in confusion. "Sweet gher- Pen! Are you for real?" He picked her up and swung her around. She cradled his face in her hands. "Completely serious… I took the test last night…" Maria and her aunt came over to them, curious.

Derek wrapped his arms around her, hands resting on her slightly rounded abdomen. He grinned proudly, "Baby pickles… little baby sweet gherkins!" Penelope laughed. "A baby, Maria, a baby… all thanks to you and those naughty pictures!"

Maria laughed. "Well, this time, can I get a thank you card AND a pickle?"


End file.
